


Praise Me

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: Liam let out another moan, whispering “Are you trying to show me how much of a good boy you can be,”Sam let out another moan, nodding against Liam’s neck, before whispering back “I can be good for you, tell me… Tell me what you want me to do,”





	Praise Me

It started with Liam pressing Sam down into the sheets of a hotel room bed. Both of them naked as the day they were born. They were still young. They were old enough for that they’ve known each other for years, but still young enough that it was a while ago. 

It started with Sam slowly pushing his fingers into Liam, drawing moans out of the Jersey native. Sam’s mouth was kneading at the skin on his neck when Liam in a breathless voice said “Such a good boy for me, treating me so well,” 

It might of been a joke, neither of them can remember why those were the words that came out of Liam’s voice. But the effect those words had on Sam was instant. The words washing over Sam like a spell. His fingers picked up pace, and his teeth pressed harder into the skin. As his fingers continued to pound into him, Liam let out another moan, whispering “Are you trying to show me how much of a good boy you can be,”

Sam let out another moan, nodding against Liam’s neck, before whispering back “I can be good for you, tell me… Tell me what you want me to do,” 

Sam was eager to please, and eager to hear Liam’s voice, deep and husky with arousal tell him again and again that he’s a good boy. 

Liam rolled his hips down driving Sam’s fingers deeper into him, drawing out another moan from both men. “Sam, Sammy. I wanna ride you,” 

Sam was nodding in agreeance as soon as the words were out of Liam’s mouth. His fingers quickly withdrew from him, and Liam moved so he was straddling Sam’s hips. The older man’s nimble fingers wrapped around Sam’s member slowly jerking him, while the other worked open the bottle of lube that Sam had previously thrown aside. His hand pulled away from him for a second, before it was replaced this time with the cool touch of lube. 

Sam let out a moan as Liam continued to work his cock. Liam’s free hand dragged him into a kiss cutting off the moan. The kiss was short, sweet and accompanied by his hand slowly pumping him. After, what to Sam felt like an eternity, the New Jersey native was satisfied with the amount of lube, and he moved enough to position his cock and slowly pushed the head of Sam’s dick into him. 

The two of them whined in unison as Liam slowly lowered himself on to Sam. Slowly pushing down inch by inch. Liam would work his dick further, before lifting himself back up so just the head of his cock was in him. It was slow and drawn out more than it needed to be. Sam was whining by the end, begging nonsense words for Liam to stop teasing him.

Liam was panting, moving up and down, both hands planted firmly on Sam’s chest, “Let me have my fun,” He dropped down again, pushing Sam further into him, “You can be a good boy for me right?”  
Sam found himself nodding before the words were even fully out of Liam’s mouth

After a minute or so, Liam was flush with Sam’s waist, fully seated on him, and Liam’s hand, a flurry of movements, scrambled to grasp onto Sam. One hand moved to wrapped in his curls, while the other stayed planted on his chest, his blunt nails leaving red lines down the skin. It’s a second of just Liam and Sam’s heavy panting, with Liam’s eyes half closed in pleasure. 

“Sammy, you’re so good to me” Liam rolled his hips, lifting himself up again before then slamming back down fast and hard. Both of them groaning in unison. Sam’s hands we’re holding onto Liam’s waist and his eyes half closed, but still watching his partner attentively.

“You look so fucking pretty like this Sammy,” 

Liam was panting, his hips moving at a rapid pace now. Liam could see the effect that his words were having on Sam clearly. Feeding Sam Riegel’s Ego was a dangerous thing to do, but like this, watching Sam melt under him at his words and the fast movement of his hips, Liam couldn’t remember why it’s a bad idea. 

“You treat me so well Sammy. You do such a good job at fucking me,” Sam’s hips slam up into Liam at that, and Liam is cut of with a moan of Sam’s name. It takes him a minute, and a few more seconds of his husband slamming his hips up, and hands wandering across his chest to relocate his train of thought, “Sammy, Sammy, your so go to me, you know that?”

Sam is panting under him, nodding along to what Liam is saying, eating up every second of it up. Sam hand’s move higher up his chest, and twist at one of his nipples. Liam, tugged Sam hair, and let out another moan at that, before muttering “Your fingers Sammy, god, your such a good boy for me, giving me everything I need,” 

Sam moans, one hand staying playing with Liam’s nipples, the other moving up and pulling Liam down into a kiss. It’s a rough kiss, teeth mashing together. After a second, Liam tugs back from Sam and presses their foreheads together. Both of them still moving their hips insync, and panting together. Liam presses another quick kiss onto Sam’s lips before whispering “You’re so good to me Sammy, you’re hands,” at that, Sam twists Liam’s nipple again drawing out another moan from the blonde, “You’re, Sammy, Sammy you’re so pretty, and my good boy right? Will you fuck me like you mean it?”

At that Sam flips them, pinning Liam down into the mattress, and Liam’s head rolls back, his legs wrapping around Sam’s waist dragging him closer. His arms wrap around Sam’s neck, his face pressed into his jaw. 

“Sammy. Sam. My good boy. Giving me everything I ever wanted. You fuck me so good, and your gonna look so pretty when you cum,” 

Sam wheins, a long draw out sound and Liam pulls back just enough so that he can see Sam’s face. “Will you come for me Sweet boy. Show me how pretty you are?” Sam comes at that buried deep within Liam. 

After a second, Sam pulls away from him and Liam can feel the cum spreading down his thighs. Sam, looking down at him, his eyes blown wide is a very pretty sight, and Liam tells him as much. The sound that Sam makes at that, makes it sounds like he’s on the verge of coming again, as if he hadn’t just come seconds before hand. 

Liam pulls Sam down into another rough kiss at that sound, and with their lips just barely pressed together asks “Will you take care of me Sammy? Show me how good your mouth and fingers are for me?” Sam moans again, slifting down the bed further, pressing kisses along his skin as he goes. 

Sam’s mouth presses a kiss to the base of his cock, before taking the tip into his mouth. Sam is a man of many talents, one of those is sucking dick. His Big mouth does come in handy for some things. His tongue circles around the head of Liam’s dick, before swallowing Liam to his base in one movement. 

Sam hums around his mouth full of dick, looking up at Liam, his eyes half closed and he can’t help but think about how pretty of a sight it is. No matter how many times he sees it. Sam’s lips spread around his dick never gets old. Liam’s hand wraps into his curls before saying “Such a good boy for me, looking all pretty for me,” 

Sam lets out a moan as Liam tugs his curls forcing his cock deeper into his mouth. Sam relaxes into his grip and lets Liam slowly fuck into his mouth. After a second, Sam pulls out of Liam’s grip just enough for his tongue to toy with the head of his cock, and Liam moans his hand dropping out of Sam’s hair and grasping onto the sheets. 

Sam continues to toy with the head of his dick looking up at Liam, saliva and precome spilling from his mouth. His tongue licks up the shaft of his dick, before swallowing him to the base again. “So pretty, Sammy, your so… god… Sammy, your so good at sucking my cock. You always make me feel so good, Sammy” Liam is babbling praise at Sam and Sam is eating it up. Every time Liam drops a pretty or tells him how good he is, the younger man speeds up, sucking harder, making sounds around his mouthful of cock, that are wrecking Liam as much as his words are wrecking Sam. 

Liam tugs on Sam’s head in warning that he’s close, accompanied by “Sammy, Sam can you be a good boy and make me cum” 

Sam looks up at him, and swallows Liam to the base again, his nose buried in the dirty blonde curls there. Sam bobs his head, and he feels one of Sam’s fingers press back into him. His fingers pressing into him, along with the movement of his tongue on his cock and Sam looking up at him, his face soft is enough for Liam to cum. 

Sam normally doesn’t swallow. Liam knows him well enough, and they’ve been doing this long enough to know that Sam doesn’t enjoy the taste of it, most of the time he gags on it and generally would rather have Liam’s cum covering his face. (Which Liam would never complain about, Sam eyes half closed and Liam’s cum on his face is a sight to be seen) 

This time however when Liam tries to pull away from Sam, he holds his ground and Liam cum goes nowhere but down Sam’s throat. 

Liam moans, as Sam swallowed down his cum, “You take me so well swallowing my seed like a good boy. Such a good boy Sammy.” 

Liam drags Sam up into a kiss, one hand still fisted into the sheets, the other still holding Sam’s curls. It’s a soft kiss, with Sam collapsing down on to Liam. It’s Sam whispering “thank you” into his mouth repeatedly.


End file.
